


Soft Mornings

by Whittakerjodie



Series: 13th Doctor X Reader [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, collarbone kisses and shitty romantic attempts, soft gays soft gays soft gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whittakerjodie/pseuds/Whittakerjodie
Summary: You don't get many moments like this. When you do, you cherish them and show your favorite timelord how much she means to you.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/You
Series: 13th Doctor X Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613002
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Soft Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, WhittakerJodie. Fic requests can be made there, thank you for reading!

Sleep didn’t come very often for timelords. Not only was it not required often, but there was always a world to save or explore. There usually wasn’t time. But every once in a while, it would creep up on you and you’d have to trick the Doctor into sleeping for an hour or two. Each time you’d find that she was much more tired than she let on and you’d wake up long before her. 

It was a privilege to be able to see her this way. Fully relaxed into the mattress, not worried about the next life or death experience or TARDIS malfunction. Moments like these gave you time to slow down as well and you cursed all of the things that limited them to a few a year. Currently, a lump of her hair obscured her face from your view. You carefully moved it to the side, smiling. Your eyes grazed every wrinkle and inch of soft skin as if discovering them for the first time.

She stirred, rolling over onto her other side so all you could only see her back. You frowned and sat up, disappointed. As you did, though, you noticed her head turned towards you. Her eyes watched you curiously. 

“Finally awake I see?” You teased. She groaned and rubbed at her eyes. “ I could’ve sworn you said you weren’t tired." 

She didn’t respond, flopping down onto her back. Her eyes stared at something off in the distance. Probably something on one of the piles of artifacts and souvenirs in her room. You leaned down to give her a soft kiss on the cheek, to which her cheeks went red. 

"You’re really cute, you know." 

"Yeah?” She asked.

“Yeah. When you sleep _and_ when I get you all flustered.” She scoffed and, to your surprise, leaned up to kiss you. She didn’t usually initiate things, so you took full advantage of the rare chance and returned it eagerly. 

“Well I think,” She whispered in between kisses, “You’re cuter" 

You chuckled, tracing her skin softly as she kissed your forehead, your cheek- anywhere she could get her lips on. The hesitation in her voice was familiar since she didn’t often realize when she was being flirty and became rather flustered when she did. 

"Is that so?” She nodded against your lips and you let her lead you back down onto the mattress. Deciding to tease her a little more, you added: “How much cuter?" 

She positioned herself so she was completely above you, eyes scanning your form. You watched the gears turn between her eyes. 

"You’re cuter than… an adipose?” She tried, planting a kiss on the side of your neck. You froze and then burst into a fit of laughter. She rolled her eyes and covered your mouth in an attempt to stifle the giggling. 

“Oh come on, I am trying you know. " 

She placed a soft kiss along your collarbone, following the structure from left to right. Each time her soft lips made contact, she murmured something against the skin. Though you couldn’t hear, the gesture gave you goosebumps. It felt nice to be appreciated this way. When she was done, you moved her hand off your mouth by linking your fingers together and asked her what she whispered. 

"That’s for me to know, and you to never find out." 

"Fine then. My turn” You challenged. Off in the distance, the TARDIS beeped in an alert of some unknown kind. You elected to ignore it.


End file.
